Rest of My Life
by 000x
Summary: LEYTON & BRUCAS.  A summer in Los Angeles turns out to be different then expected.


**This is just a fan-fiction based off of One Tree Hill. I don't own anything or have any "connections." **

_This is based off the Season 4 finale. BEWARE LEYTON / BRUCAS. barely Naley These are not spoilers; it's just a thought I had. Hate me for the drama but it's my story. _

* * *

The sun was rising faster and steadier as the day was officially known to be "the rest of their lives." The rising of the sun indicated that summer had come and they were no longer seniors at Tree Hill High School. It meant that for some lucky people, the future was their present now. The beginning started now as they woke up, some suffering from the major headaches that ached within, others suffering from the lack of sleep they received the previous night, while others couldn't dare to bring themselves back to bed. br br

For the rest of them, it seemed as if they needed to be up this early in an attempt to leave for their summer. "Come on, Brooke, you know that you can't have more then four carry-on bags," the blonde girl said, rolling her green eye with a giggly in her voice. br br

"P. Sawyer, you know that I need to look great in the wonderful place of Los Angeles," the brunette replied, in desperate attempt to shove another couple shirts into the large bag that sat on the bed. Peyton Sawyer, the blond, finally stood up, feeling sorry for her friend, Brooke Davis, as she helped her slam the bag down so thee other could zip it up. br br

"Thank you," Brooke said, obviously pleased with the asssistace that was given to her, as she sighed, looking around one final time. "I'm going to miss Tree Hill this summer," her eyes didn't dare to hide the fact that she was near releasing a few drops from her round, brown eyes. Peyton remained silent, sitting down onto the bed as Brooke let down her bags near the wooden apartment door. br br

"We'll be back one final time before - college," Peyton seemed almost uncertain of the words that floated out of her mouth the exact moment. Almost wishing Lucas would say a final goodbye before her summer internship, she needed to hold herself together in attempts to keep her best friend upright. Her last moments in the apartment were thinking of Lucas Scott, the only man she finds herself really loving. And to know that he always kept her happy made her realize how lucky she had finally become. br br

The thought of getting him is what made her tinge, awkwardly. To know she (and Brooke) screwed up the love triangle plenty of times seemed to make her get a particularly odd pit in her stomach that told her to stay with Lucas, in Tree Hill this summer. It made her want him, ten times stronger. It made her wish he'd make her stay but he believed Peyton was meant for greater things in life. And Lucas Scott didn't dare to even stand in between her fate that was meant to become of her. br br

i To stay with you, in your arms forever. /i It seemed all to perfect to her, as she realized Brooke was talking about how she was sure of calling Chase every single day and how she never believed that she could have been so lucky, the words seemed foggy and deceived, but she pretended to listen as hard as she could to keep Brooke in a happy tone for their plane ride towards California, on a murky day. br br

The weather was telling her mood, grey and upsetting. That pit grew deeper as the sound of a fist hitting wood suddenly awoken her senses to the possibility of Lucas Scott, her boyfriend, standing at that doorway, almost in tears of her departure that day. Brooke raced to the door, nearly startled by the couple standing in front of them. br br

Tall, he was, with dark hair that was pulled and tugged at to look formal enough. His muscle arm, holding his short wife tightly as her light brown hair was pulled up, in a bun. Bright red lipstick stuck to her face, as her smile was beautiful and welcoming. A small baby boy, looking very much curious in his stroller was staring inside the house as Peyton walked from the bedroom, almost tripping over the bags. br br

"Look, it's the Scott family," Brooke laughed as she kneeled to play with baby James. "We just came to say 'goodbye'," Haley said, letting her white-knuckled grip off the stroller go. Her arms were nearly thrown in a surprise as she wrapped her arms tightly around Peyton's shoulders and embraced her into a giant hug, that seemed friendly and upsetting. "Has Lucas stopped by, yet?" Nathan asked, as his gaze was down on little Scott who laughed over Brooke's odd way of speaking to him. br br

"No," Peyton didn't dare to conceal her disappointed that leaked from all corners of her voice. "Don't sweat it, he'll be here," Brooke finally said, arising from her knees and giving a weak smile to her best friend. Peyton opened her mouth to say something when a small man appeared at the still opened door. br br

"Your cab is here," the guy said, nervously as Brooke told him they'd be down in a few moments. A few more goodbyes were exchanged as Peyton's heart pounded harder and harder as the seconds rapidly flew by. "We'll let you go," Nathan finally said, now holding his son as they exchanged a few more words, threats to call and e-mail, and a few last laughs until finally the couple stepped out the door, near leaving now. br br

"Ready, P. Sawyer?" Brooke said, uncertainty in her voice as Peyton replied, "Not quite, B. Davis but we have a flight to catch." As one final look at the door, Peyton closed it behind them and walked with their luggage to the cab.


End file.
